The Story Of My Life
by LingLing in da house
Summary: Sakura's love life was sadly not like the romance novels she loves to read. There is no Prince Charming on a white horse ready to sweep her of her feet and take her on an adventure, away from her boring everyday life... Modern AU. Short story. Full summary inside.
1. The chapter where I sprouted

Sakura's love life was sadly not like the romance novels she loves to read. There is no Prince Charming on a white horse ready to sweep her of her feet and take her on an adventure, away from her boring everyday life. There is no passionate love or infatuation that makes her live on cloud nine and not care about a single thing in the world. And above all, her love life would only begin where the romance novels would end; she would eventually find out that there is no such thing as finding "The One" in your teens; no matter how lovely that would have been.

* * *

Sakura's first infatuation was in kindergarten when she was 4 years old. He was a teacher named Iruka Umino, and Sakura liked him very much because he was nice to her and was good at drawing unicorns. Not like those kids, Naruto Uzumaki who was loud and was always a troublemaker or Kiba Inuzuka who drew like someone had blindfolded him and afterwards shaken him so much that his brain must have rattled a few centimeters to the left.  
It was of course an innocent puppy-like love, or more like a crush she would later say, and she didn't like him for very long because her best friend, Ino Yamanaka told her that boys had cooties. Ino made it sound like a very bad thing so Sakura and the other girls stayed clear from the boys. When the boys heard about girls having different cooties from theirs the reaction was very similar. Sakura didn't like boys from then and she and Ino promised each other that they would never touch a boy again. A few years would pass before she was to learn that there was no such thing as cooties, silly Ino for telling her that.

Ino was, as opposite to Sakura, like the warm and light sunrays on a beautiful afternoon in the summer. She was confident with her looks and being an extremely social butterfly made almost everyone like her or at least know her. Sakura on the other hand, was more like the snowflakes falling quietly on an early winter morning. She wasn't confident with her looks because of her too large forehead, even though Ino would say it wouldn't look that big if she didn't try to hide it with her bangs. She was shy even though she would get introduced to new friends through Ino, and she liked to focus on her school work as a distraction to the big gap between her and her best friend.  
Ino would always protect her from the mean girls who bullied her with her large forehead to the immature boys who teased her about being a nerd for always doing her school work on time. Sakura both loved and envied Ino. Loved, because she was a pillar in her life but still managed to push her forward sometimes. Envied, because Sakura simply couldn't be like her. She couldn't be confident in herself or a natural with other people, she could only hope to grow into it.  
These were the chapters in Sakura's life where she sprouted.

Growing up with a beautiful best friend like Ino quickly made Sakura aware of the good but also the bad sides of love. "Sweetie, the thing about first loves is that they usually don't work out," that was what Ino had told her the day Ino had broken up with her first boyfriend, Shikamaru when they were 12 and in middle school.  
Sakura had a hard time believing that because the romance novels said that your first love was The One and you would live happily ever after. He would be the one to make her heartbeat stop for a second and make the world seem redundant. He would sweep her of her feet and they would get married, get a lot of kids and grow old together.  
"You're so naïve, dear Sakura," Ino would tell her while sighing and shaking her head from side to side. "Love is a fleeting feeling, you'll see".

Sakura would later experience through Ino that love indeed was a fleeting thing. "I swear he's the one! I just know it, Sakura" Ino would whisper to her in the break between the morning lessons, followed by a whole list of why her current boyfriend or crush was the best in the whole world. And sometimes in the evening over the phone or at a sleepover she would cry to Sakura about her boyfriend turned ex-boyfriend "I hate him! How could he do this to me?".Sakura would never have an answer but could only comfort a heartbroken Ino with hugs, words of comfort and chocolate chip ice cream, because that was Ino's favorite ice cream.  
The day after Ino would then tell her "if he can't appreciate me then he's not worth it, and he wasn't that good of a kisser anyways," which usually was followed by a wink and a sassy hair-flip only Ino would be able to pull off, "I'm too good for him anyways".  
Then the cycle would start all over again, which would leave Sakura confused as to why Ino would let her emotions go through such an emotional roller-coaster several times a year. Yes, love was indeed a very fleeting feeling, not at all like what she had been reading about in her novels, late at night after she'd finished her homework.  
And as the chapters in her life preceded she was watered by the experience, comfort and support from Ino.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
Hello everyone!  
This is the first fan-fiction I've ever written! If there's any grammatical or spelling errors I would be honored if any of you could help me since English is not my mother-tongue.  
For those who wonder, this is a story about a few years of Sakura's life growing up. I think I'll make this 5 or 6 chapters long, whereas the chapters aren't that long so I'll actually get to finish it, and you won't get bored (hopefully).  
Ling Ling out!


	2. The chapter where I became stronger

Sakura was 15 and a sophomore in high school when she fell in love for the first time. His name was Sasuke Uchiha and he was the new transfer student whom all the other girls also fell head over heels for. He was a tall, good-looking boy with midnight black eyes and hair, a dark aura and so very mysterious. He was the very definition of the bad guy in Sakura's romance novels – a bad guy who would turn good for the woman he loved. Sakura would sometimes imagine that woman being her and she would stare dreamily at his back from her seat behind him.

Sakura went straight to Ino at lunch break, "Ino, I think I'm in love," she whispered to her best friend with a dreamy smile on her face. Ino's eyes had widened during that sentence but as it slowly sank in she was squealing in delight while jumping up and down, holding Sakura's hands in her own. "That's great Sakura! Tell me all about him!" she had gushed while trying to keep in her excitement about her best friend falling in love for the first time. And Sakura did, everything from his looks to his seemingly cold personality and surprisingly enough, his close friendship with the class-clown, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Oh, Sakura I'm so happy for you," Ino sighed but as Sakura's head dropped she frowned, "What's wrong?" she asked. Sakura didn't look into her eyes, "I'm not as pretty as you, he probably won't even notice me," she said as her hand flew to her hair, brushing it over her forehead as an old habit whenever she felt less worth than others. Ino put her hands on her hips, "Sakura Haruno, you listen to me now and don't you dare look away until I'm done!" and then the rest of the lunch break went by with Ino speech about how wonderful of a person Sakura was and if Sasuke couldn't see that, he wasn't worth it. Oh, how Sakura loved her best friend.

Sakura tried to keep her confidence, but it often wavered. A lot of girls had fallen for the mysterious Sasuke and confessed to him through the day. Some he would reject with a "hn," followed by a glare, others he would totally ignore and just turn around and walk the other way. Rumors began floating that "Sasuke only likes smart girls," or "Sasuke only likes girls with long hair," Sakura tried not to listen but as time went on, she began changing herself to fit into the profile of the girl Sasuke apparently liked. Just like that she became a follower, a mere fangirl.

"Seriously Sakura, this is ridiculous. Why can't you just be yourself and, I don't know… talk to him?" Ino had said one afternoon when they were sitting at a café drinking their chai lattes. Sakura had taken out a mirror and fixed her hairband, "because he would never spare me a glance unless I'm perfect," she sighed as if it was the hundredth time she had explained it to her best friend. "It's stupid if you ask me," Ino mumbled into her cup. Sakura just rolled her eyes. Ino would never understand, she was born pretty, and everybody liked her. Sakura was just normal looking, boring and had to fight for any attention she'd ever wanted.

Taking Ino's advice into consideration, because Ino was her best friend and Sakura always listened to her, Sakura tried to speak to Sasuke on a few occasions. "Did you solve all the problems for todays lesson, Sasuke?" he didn't even turn to look at her, "hn" Sakura slumped in her chair. "See you tomorrow, Sasuke," she had cheerily called after him when one of the schooldays ended, he hadn't even reacted and just went out the door, Ino had comforted her afterwards. "Can I borrow a pen? I kind of forgot mine at home," she would sheepishly ask while running a hand through her hair. He had looked at her this time but with a frown he had turned around and ignored her, Naruto ended up borrowing her a pen that day, "don't worry about, Teme here. He's just being his usual emo-self," he had said while tossing a paper ball to the back of Sasuke's head. She giggled a bit as she heard him curse at Naruto under his breath.

Sakura and Naruto hit it off quite quickly. He was still loud-mouthed and a troublemaker as he was back in kindergarten, but he was also very kind and a loyal friend. Sakura could see why Sasuke would appreciate a friendship with the blonde boy. As time passed and she became better friends with Naruto, Sasuke slowly began acknowledging her. It wasn't a lot but a "hn," as an answer to her questions for him, but they would later turn into a "yes," or "no," and sometimes even a nod, and Sakura was happy. She learned a lot of things about him through their evolving friendship and Naruto's constant meddling. Sasuke preferred the color blue, and his favorite food was tomatoes. He had an older brother called Itachi, whom he looked very much up to. Sasuke's father, uncle and older cousin was in the police force so he made an extra effort of excelling in PE. He and Naruto used to have a rivalry to see who could beat who. Sakura enjoyed getting to know Sasuke and she fell deeper and deeper in love with every aspect of him as days passed. Dinner at each other's houses soon became a weekly thing for the trio.

Someone who wasn't happy about Sakura's evolving friendship with Sasuke was his fangirls. Especially a redhead named Karin and a purple haired girl called Ami. The teasing about Sakura's looks got worse and she would seek comfort in Ino or Naruto's arms when it got too bad. They both told her to ignore it and that it wasn't true, but the seed of doubt and her growing insecurities grew. "Stay away from Sasuke!" Ami had once yelled at her as she tripped her in the hallway, sending Sakura's books flying everywhere. "You're not worth his time, who do you even think you are?" Karin had sneered at her at lunch. Sakura was intimidated but she knew that she was too in love with Sasuke to just leave his side. This was worth it, she just knew. She never told Sasuke, she couldn't. She didn't want to seem weak to him, so she continued her friendship with him as if nothing had ever happened.

"I don't know Ino, do you really think that's a good idea?" Sakura eyed her best friend in the mirror. Ino in the middle of putting on her lip-gloss looked back at her, "of course! You like him, simple as that. Why don't you tell him then?" she smacked her lips, smiled satisfied at the mirror and straightened herself to full height. "What if he doesn't feel the same?" Sakura mumbled as she twirled her hair between her thumb and index finger. Ino smiled kindly at her best friend, "then I and Naruto are here for you and will be there every step of the way until you're over him," she said, Sakura swallowed and went to hug her best friend. Ino patted her on the head, "you're my best friend and I wish the best for you, but I don't want you to be stuck in an unrequited love and not enjoy your life as you should". Sakura smiled, "I really love you, Ino. I'll speak to him tomorrow. And thank you, really," she said as the two left the girls' lavatory. What they didn't discover, was the two girls emerging from each of their stalls smirking.

As Sasuke was on his way home two girls suddenly blocked his path. He scowled as he recognized them as fangirls and walked past them. "I would stay away from Sakura, if I were you," Ami said but he just ignored it. "She's just using you to get to your brother!" Ami had yelled after him. Sasuke turned to look at them, his right eyebrow rose while he stared at them darkly. Karin seized the opportunity of his attention, "yeah, she told the other girls that you brother was a lot better than you and that she would use you to get to him," she lied. Sasuke stare turned into a glare and the two girls both gulped, "just wait, she'll soon make a move and you'll know we told you the truth," Karin stuttered before he walked away from them. They looked at each other, smirks already forming on their faces again.

Sakura took a deep breath, closing her eyes and then exhaling, "this is it, I'm really going to do it," she whispered to herself. Naruto and Ino gave her encouraging smiles and went to give her and Sasuke some privacy. As Sasuke neared the lockers she took one calming breath and then smiled at him, "good morning, Sasuke," she greeted him with a smile while he nodded in return. "I really need to tell you something," she told him as she saw him freeze mid step. He looked at her, and then she professed her love for him not really remembering the start and beginning but just telling him of her feelings for him. His eyes narrowed, and she wasn't prepared for his answer, "as if I would like an annoying, attention seeking girl like you," he hissed. Sakura froze, "I… I don't understand," she stammered, trying to keep in her tears. A crowd had begun to form as by passers in the hall had heard their conversation. She could see Naruto and Ino nearing with confused faces. "You're annoying and useless," he had said with such distaste that Sakura couldn't stop the tear that suddenly streamed down her left cheek. "Oi Teme! That was rude and totally unnecessary! Apologize to Sakura!" Naruto shouted and grabbed him by the collar, fist already clenched in the air. Sakura didn't register any of that or what followed. She could only feel the pain in her chest, see the distaste in Sasuke's face and her the sound of Karin's taunting laughter.

Sakura and Sasuke didn't talk to each other after that. Naruto was miserable being torn between his two best friends, and slowly but surely, she drifted away from them to spare him from the pain of choosing. Naruto she would still see and talk to but Sasuke was a lost case and a dark hole in her heart.

Sakura knew then that any romance she had imagined between her and Sasuke had been a farfetched dream, and as she cried in Ino's arms that night she thought of the words spoken to her by her best friend a few years ago, "sometimes first loves just doesn't work out". Ino had been right, first loves didn't really work out and Sakura had learned that the hard way.

That was the chapter where Sakura would learn to grow stronger.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Second chapter is up! I don't know if it feels rushed or like something is missing. I have a bit of a hard time figuring out what to write and what not to write...  
Do please leave a comment with things I either forgot or could've done better.

Ling Ling out!


	3. The chapter where I became pretty

Sakura was 17 when she decided, she wanted to become a doctor. After her catastrophic one-sided love with Sasuke she decided that she should try going for a less moody and less serious type. Ironically enough did Kiba Inuzuka fall into that category. Kiba who was a loud mouthed and naughty brat back in kindergarten had grown up to be a very charming and handsome, young man at the start of their senior year of high school.

She had been the one to see him sprint out on the road to save a puppy from being run over by a car. She remembered the sound of a car honking and her own scream, then a bump and the sound of a dog's howl. He had immediately been taken to the hospital, her by his side with the puppy in her arms. He ended up with a broken arm, few minor scratches and a concussion, quite lucky if you'd asked the doctor in charge of examining and treating him. Sakura had been yelling at him with tears in her eyes to not do such stupid things. "I can't just let someone die or get hurt if I can do something about it!" he had said with that boyish smile on his face, "I don't care if it's a person or an animal, they are of equal worth in my eyes".  
Sakura had been surprised by that statement coming from someone like Kiba's mouth, but she understood. That's when she decided that she too wanted to help people. She would become a doctor one day and show people like Sasuke that she wasn't useless. She would work to become of use and help people in need.  
Kiba ended up adopting the puppy, which turned out to be an abandoned puppy of a random stray dog and named him Akamaru. The 'Aka' being inspired from how its fur had turned red from Kiba's blood at the accident, inappropriate humor was one of Kiba's specialties that would later have Naruto question Sakura's taste in men.

Sakura hadn't meant to fall for Kiba, really. He was a charming boy with a lot of spirit who gave her attention and compliments, opposite of Sasuke. He had been following her home, a habit they had gotten into at the beginning of senior year when he had asked her out.  
"I know I'm not anything like Sasuke, but give me a chance, yeah?" he had asked with that lopsided smile that she came to adore so much. She had been totally unprepared for his sudden confession and ended up gaping at him like a fish, which made him grin and ruffle her hair gently, "I'll give you time to think about it. I'll see you at school tomorrow," he had said and left with a wink and a wave of his hand, the other hand in his pocket.  
That night, Sakura had called Ino over the phone, "really? Kiba? The hot and beastly guy from the track team? About time, if you ask me," Ino had laughed into the phone. Sakura could only stare dumbfounded at the phone as her best friend continued, "He has been having this crush on you since the last year in middle school, Shikamaru told me by the way. Of course, you haven't noticed him since you've been far too gone in Sasuke," she said, imagining the shocked expression Sakura must've been having at the moment. She snickered quietly at her dense best friend.

Being in a relationship with Kiba was nothing like Sakura would have imagined. He would wait for her by the end of the class and follow her home, where he would kiss her goodbye on the cheek followed by that cheeky grin of his. He would save a spot for her at their table during lunch breaks where she got introduced to his friends. His best friend, Shino Aburame was quite good at biology which she found out a month into her and Kiba's relationship.  
"Seriously Shino, I don't understand shit. So, bugs are just some weird creatures who doesn't have blood but juice in their bodies?", Kiba scratched his head, as Sakura tried to contain her laugh. "They have something called hemolymph that doesn't transport oxygen, which means no red blood cells," Shino patiently explained to the loud-mouthed brunette. Kiba shrugged and put an arm around Sakura's shoulders, "keh! Sounds suspicious, if you ask me," he shrugged. Sakura gave a pitying stare in Shino's direction, as the boy shook his head at Kiba.

As Kiba became a bigger part of her life, her thoughts were more and more directed at him, and less and less at Sasuke. She had seen him a couple of times in the hallway but nothing worth mentioning. After all, they weren't put in the same class at the semester start. She had heard from Naruto that he had begun hanging out with new people, Karin being one of them.  
It had hurt at the start, but as Kiba filled up the holes Sasuke had made in her heart, she found that it was okay. Her life would move on no matter if Sasuke was in it or not.

What Kiba didn't have academically, he surely made up for with his bright personality. Kiba was, like Naruto, a very outgoing person who in some way or another managed to befriend almost everyone. He was still loud and liked to be mischievous, but he was also very passionate about the things he wanted. Sakura loved to see him train or compete in track and field. She loved to see him giving it his all, and the big smile he would have on his face when he was finished, happy about having done all he could.  
Her first kiss was behind the men's changing rooms after a competition he'd won. "You were amazing, Kiba! I knew you'd win," she had jumped right into his arms, giving him a big hug while smiling. Kiba smirked down at her, "of course I was! I've been training like crazy for this one," he laughed, and Sakura was momentarily stunned by how bright he seemed at that moment. He had seen the look that had passed Sakura's face and suddenly he had learned down and softly pressed his lips against hers. Shocked, Sakura held her breath for a moment until she closed her eyes and softly kissed him back.  
It was just like in the romance novels she had read. The heroine's head spinning as the kiss preceded, making her dizzy but none the less happy, and the hero holding her tight in his arms never letting her go.  
Ino had laughed and pushed her hips lightly against her, while wriggling her eyebrows in a teasing manner when Sakura had told her about the kiss later that day, "oh my dear Sakura, not so innocent anymore, are you know?" Sakura had blushed like crazy, but maybe Ino was right. Something had changed in her that made her think less naïve and innocent, but she still hoped for that one true love. As that thought passed she wondered if that was Kiba. She wasn't sure, but she would enjoy the time they had together until then.

Their relationship lasted until the end of the summer the year they graduated. They knew, they wouldn't be going to the same college afterwards, as Sakura wanted to become a doctor and Kiba wanted to pursue his track and field. Kiba wasn't ready for a serious, long distance relationship after all and Sakura wasn't that surprised and if she were to be honest, neither was she. They ended it mutually, but she still cried when they said their goodbyes. "I'll see you around! Become a doctor fast so I know whom to go to the next time I decide to go saving puppies from the streets," he had said to her as he had turned around and walked away.  
Sakura was 18 the year she was done with the high school chapters of her life. Her relationship with Kiba had taught her to embrace herself through his compliments and attention, to be confident that she was good enough. That was the chapter of Sakura's life that made her pretty.

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Chapter 3 is up! I wanted Sakura to have a relationship that would be a good experience for her life to come, but still not work out as her one true love.  
Chapter 4 may take a little longer for me to upload, since my ideas for that part are fewer than chapter 2 and 3.

Ling Ling out!


	4. The chapter where I became wiser

Sakura was 19 when Tsunade, the famous doctor and professor at Sakura's college in Konoha, decided to take her under her wing as a student. Sakura was overjoyed and used all night talking and laughing with Ino over the phone, which made her father very upset about the additional numbers to the phone bill.

Neji Hyuuga was a man who studied neuroscience in the same college as Sakura, he was a year or so older and had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She had met him in the library when she had literally fallen unto him when he passed by her.  
He had been rounding the corner of one of the high bookshelves when he had accidently bumped into the latter placed at the side. Said latter had been the one Sakura would be standing on, reaching for a book about cell biology when she was suddenly falling. With his fast reflexes, he had tried catching her resulting in both of them on the floor, Sakura practically sitting on his lap. "Oh my! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" she had panicked, frantically searching him for any sign of damage. Neji had just stared at her, pink hair was after all not a usual hair color.

Their relationship had started as innocent reading sessions at the library in the late afternoons. Sakura being content with having the company of a calm and collected person who was able to keep up with her thoughts and they shared interesting discussions which varied in all kinds of topics.  
Later on, he would put his arm around her and give her a quick peck on the forehead or her cheek, and she would blush as red as her favorite dress. He would smile at her and then proceed to read, and she would do the same though with a silly smile on her face.  
Where Sasuke was like the dark and cold nights, Kiba was like the bright and warm middays. Neji was like the evenings, quiet and calm, and Sakura enjoyed being with him although he sometimes reminded her of Sasuke, albeit talking a bit more which she definitely wasn't complaining about.  
"I'm serious, Sakura. You have a type, apparently!" Ino had said one afternoon as the two girls were sitting at a café, drinking their usual lattes. Sakura had only raised a brow at her best friend, not even being able to ask the question before Ino broke in again laughing, "your type is tall, handsome and mysterious but also unbearably quiet and broody!".  
Sakura had never been closer to death, as when she at that moment almost choked on her latte, Ino patting her back and laughing loudly beside her.

In opposite of Kiba, Neji was very academically gifted. Sakura would sometimes feel inferior to him, which made her work so much harder to prove herself worthy of being by his side. She wouldn't admit it, but it sometimes almost felt like her time in high school, where she would be in Sasuke's shadow, chasing, but never quite reaching.  
"I do understand the need for psychology but that still doesn't mean I like the subject," Sakura had pouted as she put her pen down, finally done with taking notes for the upcoming week's curriculum. Neji had put his book down, raising an eyebrow at her. She smiled sheepishly back at him, "I know what you're going to say. If Naruto is able to handle social science the rest of his life, then I can handle the small branch of psychology for a semester," she shook her head side to side to get a piece of hair away from her face. Neji rolled his eyes playfully at her, as he reached one of his hands over the table to lightly brush the piece of hair away from her face, "how you're friends with that loud boy, is still a mystery to me," he had said, although teasingly. Sakura had playfully pushed his hand aside, "that's one of my best friends you're talking about! He's a great guy, and you should really give him a chance," she had said, referring to Neji's immediate objection to his cousin's infatuation with Naruto.

Hinata Hyuuga was Neji's cousin, who studied to become a nurse at the same college as Sakura. She was a beautiful dark-haired girl with eyes like Neji's, and Sakura immediately became friends with the shy girl.  
She had introduced them both to Naruto on an afternoon she and Naruto were supposed to have their friend-bonding time, and quickly recognized the blush and dreamy look in Hinata's eyes as Naruto excitingly had shook her hand. "Do you like ramen? I love ramen! Come on! I'll buy you my favorite!" Naruto had already dragged poor Hinata away before she could even answer, leaving a very confused Neji and a laughing Sakura. "Oh, and by the way, Sakura! We'll talk about that supposed boyfriend of yours later! I haven't approved of him yet!" Naruto had shouted down the street before he and Hinata rounded a corner and was no longer in sight.  
Sakura had sighed and mentally face-palmed as Neji turned to look at her with a serious but still very confused face, " _He_ hasn't approved of _me_? I'm not sure _I'll_ approve of _him_ for my poor cousin".

Of course, Neji didn't have a say in Naruto and Hinata's inevitable relationship and he could only shake his head and question his cousin's sanity, whenever Naruto did something crazy or stupid. Sakura would always be by his side, laughing but assuring him that Naruto definitely would make Hinata happy. "He better, or I'll make sure nobody will ever be able to find his body," Neji had muttered looking into the distance, and Sakura wasn't sure if he had been serious or not but prayed to whatever god that Naruto would treat Hinata good, always.

As Naruto and Hinata's relationship processed and they became more and more in love, Sakura and Neji's relationship was at a stand-still. It wasn't like in the romance novels, where the main pair would cultivate their relationship and fall deeper in love.  
Sakura and Neji were two very busy students who fought hard to reach their dreams, and in time they spent less and less time together. As her lectures with Tsunade became more and more, she thought less and less of him, and she felt bad about how little it actually bothered her.  
It wasn't long before Sakura felt her feelings for him develop from loving him to just caring about him. When she told him that, he had nodded and just walked out of the library not even giving her an answer or a proper goodbye.

She thought they maybe had ended it peacefully, but she soon realized that wasn't the case when Neji would avoid her at any given chance. If that wasn't enough the weird looks she would get from Tenten and Lee clearly told her whom he thought was to blame.  
"Really Sakura? If the bastard can't come clean with his problems directly to you instead of hiding behind his friends, then you're clearly not the one with the issues here," Naruto would say one spring night after they've had their monthly best friend bonding time at Ichiraku's. Sakura could still taste the shrimp from her ramen on her tongue when she nodded, "you're right, Naruto. But it still doesn't make me feel any more comfortable about it. I mean, I don't know what I've done that could've been _that_ horrible, maybe I'm just not as nice as I thought".  
She would never find out, but later that year, Neji had walked up to her and apologized for his childish behavior. Tenten and Lee had been standing behind him looking down, ashamed. She had of course, given her nature, forgiven them and that was the end of that chapter in her life where Neji had been included.

Her happiness and also disappointment from that relationship was the chapter in her life, where she became wiser.

* * *

 **A/N:**

So, this is chapter 4! I hope it doesn't disappoint since this was a very challenging chapter to write for me. I wanted to show a more serious relationship and how it can all turn, when in a break-up. I'm sorry to those who rooted for Neji, but I have a plan for the whole story in my mind and plan to finish it the way, I initially had thought it should end.  
I actually don't know how the school system works in the different countries, so if the age and classes don't match up, its because I use the Danish standards.  
I put a bit of NaruHina in this chapter, even though it's mainly a Sakura-centric fanfiction.  
No more tags were allowed, so you'll have to guess who the next cameo is. I'll give you a hint: red.

Ling Ling out!


	5. The chapter where I matured

Sakura was 23 and had just moved to Suna for her internship at a medical school as an aspiring soon-to-be-doctor, well hopefully. She had a hard time getting used to the annoying heat which made her hair look greasy and stick to her forehead and the permanent layer of sweat constantly running down her like a second skin. Sakura did certainly not look anything like the main girl in her romance novels.

She was at Suna's Museum of Art when she first met Sasori. She was of course intent on becoming familiar with the culture of Suna, and as its history strongly prided their excellent puppetry she was strolling in just that department, admiring the beautiful puppets.  
He had been talking to his grandmother, Chiyo who had been a puppeteer herself and had donated quite the collection and money for the museum, when he had first laid eyes on the girl.  
Not letting any chance escape him, he had presented himself to her, offering to give her a tour of the exhibition. Sakura had been captivated by the older man with the beautiful smile and had immediately accepted his offer. He had smiled at her answer and Sakura knew then and there, that she had fallen.

Her relationship with Sasori almost felt like the romance novel's main pair's relationship. He appreciated her as she was and was constantly a strong and comforting support whenever she felt, she wasn't good enough to become a doctor. It was easy to forget about Konoha and everything related to it when Sasori was slowly becoming a bigger and bigger part of her life.  
It wasn't long before they she had moved in with him, and Sakura felt like everything in the world finally was in its place.

One day an envelope had landed in her mailbox and as Sakura read the content, she broke into a happy grin immediately grabbing her phone dialing the number, she knew by heart. As the other end accepted her call she squealed, "Ino! You're getting married? Oh my, congratulations!" she could hear Ino laugh on the other end. "I know! Thank you, Sakura! You'll come, right?" Ino answered as Sakura tried to control her excitement as Sasori had come out of his office with a confused face, hearing her squeal. "Of course! What kind of best friend do you take me for?" she giggled as Sasori sat beside her, sneaking an arm around her waist as she leaned against him.  
"The kind of best friend that is going to be my maid of honor," Ino said making Sakura's eyes tear up. "Really?" she whispered as Ino sniffed on the other end. "You're not crying now, are you, Sakura?" Ino asked as Sakura herself began to sniff to prevent the incoming tears. "Yes, of course I am," Sakura cried, and as she and Ino spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the wedding, Sasori had quietly laughed at her as he patted her head. Yes, everything was indeed perfect.

As Sakura and Sasori stepped out into the colder but still warm air of Konoha, the memories from her younger years hit her like a nostalgic wave. She sighed, thinking about what her friends where doing. What Sasuke was doing. Shaking her head, she laughed as Naruto came running towards them with that big, bright smile he always had. "Sakura! You're here," he had yelled as he came closer. Sakura had smiled at him, "of course!" she had answered as Naruto came to a halt in front of her. He had straightened himself after panting for a while, "I'm here to pick Sasuke up," he had said.  
Sakura had frozen at his name, surprised that his name was able still having an effect on her. "He's interning at the police academy in Oto. After Itachi had been promoted to captain a few years back, he's determined to become at least the same rank, that stubborn bastard," Naruto had told her, not noticing her reaction. He looked at his watch, "oops! Got to go, see you Sakura and Sakura's plus one!" he had winked at her and then had proceeded to run into the airport terminal to greet his best friend.  
Sakura had quickly dragged Sasori towards the parking area where her parents were waiting, not wanting any dramatic reunion with her first love. That would have to wait until the wedding, where she hopefully would be too busy being the maid of honor, to face him. The perfect picture of her current love life suddenly cracked a bit in the corners.

Sakura soon came to know the reason for Ino's sudden wedding. Her boyfriend of 2 years, Sai and she were expecting a child. Sakura had at first been too stunned to even react but as she saw the pure joy on her best friends face she knew, this was the best thing that could happen to the pair. She had always known Ino would be the first of the two to marry and start a family, she just didn't know it would be so soon. Time indeed passed quickly, and she suddenly felt very much like an adult.

The wedding had run by smoothly and before Sakura knew it, they were at the dinner party held at the Yamanaka residence. She had a great time talking and catching up with Naruto and Hinata, who was still in a happy relationship. She also learned that Neji and Tenten had become a couple, and she felt truly happy for him, wishing him the best.  
Sasori had been by her side the whole night, politely making conversations with those who had asked him about his life or his relationship with Sakura. He had been very awkward with Naruto through the night, and she hoped it was a thing that passed. Naruto being one of the most important people in her life, she wished them to get along. "Gaara, right?" Naruto had asked with a lifted eyebrow as he had turned from his conversation with Chouji Akimichi, a classmate from middle school, and one of Ino's good friends. Sasori had a polite but very strained smile as he answered, "Sasori, actually". Naruto had just waved a dismissive hand in the air, "meh, I was sure I got it right this time. It must be the red hair," he had laughed drunkenly. Sakura hit her forehead on the table, wishing the night to soon be over.

Naruto wasn't the only guest to have been drinking a bit too much and soon it was well into the night, laughter rising in volume as the sake was passed around. Sakura stumbled a bit in her high heels as she went into the ladies' room. She had taken a look at herself in the mirror admiring the beautiful, lavender dress Ino had chosen as the bride's maids' dress.  
Sasori had disappeared for a while to talk to an old colleague, Deidara from Iwa, and when he had returned he had been a bit weird. She sighed to herself as she washed her hands. Sasori was a perfect gentleman towards her but he could sometimes have moments, especially when he had been talking with old comrades, where he would turn 180 degrees and suddenly retract into himself, which would sometimes make her feel uncomfortable. She just hoped that tonight wasn't one of those moments.  
As she opened the door, ready to rejoin the others, she was suddenly shoved back into the bathroom. She heard the door click shut and before she knew it, soft lips were pressed hard against her own. She had dropped her purse from the shock, as she tasted the sake on the other person's breath.  
Finally coming to herself, she shoved the person away giving him a hard slap on the right cheek. Sakura's eyes widened when she heard him curse drunkenly under his breath, "Sasuke?" she froze.  
He had grown taller, more handsome but he was still the boy she remembered. She felt her heart speed up and it felt warm but at the same time, it hurt. He wasn't looking at her, just staring at the ground as if his black shoes were the most interesting thing in the world. She felt lost as her heart was beating fast and loud in her chest.  
Not trusting herself or him at the moment she shook her head and went to open the door, "that was low, even for you, Sasuke," she spat as she walked out of the bathroom. "Sakura," he had whispered pleadingly and grabbed her wrist in a light hold. She stopped in her tracks not daring to look at him, as her confused heart had skipped a beat when she had heard her name on his lips. A tear fell as she wrenched her hand away from him and walked away.

When she had returned to their table, she had grabbed Sasori and told the others that she wasn't feeling well. She had hugged Ino and told her that she would talk to her the day after, and then she had gone out the door. The perfect picture of her current love life cracked in the middle.

Sakura's last day in Konoha was spent with her best friend, since she and Sai had decided to wait with the honeymoon until their son was born. Sakura in need of Ino's company could only be grateful for that as they used the whole afternoon, gossiping and laughing as when they were younger. She could use the distraction to steer her thoughts clear of Sasuke and the incident she would rather forget.  
"If I had known going to Suna would result in a hot, redheaded man I would have joined you without question," Ino had said waggling her eyebrows at Sakura. Blushing and not quite believing the words leaving her best friends mouth Sakura's jaw dropped, "Ino!" she shouted outraged. Ino just laughed at her best friend, "relax, Sakura! I'm joking. Besides, Sai is every piece the man, I would ever need," she giggled caressing her small baby bump lovingly.  
Sakura smiled at her best friend, "you know, I'm extremely happy for you. You deserve every good thing that comes in your way," she said as Ino's eyes welled up with tears. "You too, silly!" she responded taking Sakura's hand and giving it a light squeeze. "Yeah, about that… I'm super elated about you being a mother and all, but I'm more than happy to wait a lot longer before that happens to me," Sakura said, playfully sticking her tongue out.  
Ino had responded with a witty joke about that probably being the best for the poor baby since Sakura apparently was a really bad cook. In reality she couldn't imagine herself and Sasori having children, and that feeling made her insides freeze but she decided to ignore it, as she distracted herself by talking with Ino about which name, her son would be given. "Inojin," Ino had smiled.

Things weren't the same when she and Sasori had returned to Suna. Sakura couldn't pinpoint it, but everything suddenly felt more serious and she was afraid of the outcome. Nothing had changed in Suna, but everything had been changed in them back in Konoha.  
One day he suddenly kneeled in front of her and proposed. Sakura had frozen, not knowing what to do or say, and as he put the ring on her finger, she did the only thing she could think of. She ran.

She knew, she was being cruel to him as she hid behind a parked car a few streets away. Her tears were flowing freely from her eyes and she didn't know how to stop them. Her phone had vibrated in her bag for some time and when it stopped she picked it up, sniffing when she saw all his missed calls and voice messages.  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to get her bearings before she accepted one of the voice messages. She cried harder as she heard his voice, "I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you. Please come back and we can talk about it," he had sounded so vulnerable and sad, and she knew she had done this to him. She had hurt him because she was confused, and at that moment she made up with herself that he didn't deserve her unfair behavior.  
She pressed the call back button and waited. It took one ring before he picked up, "Sakura? Is everything okay? Where are you?" he had immediately asked, and Sakura had to bite her tongue, so she wouldn't sob into the phone. She had to be the strong one this time. "I... We need to talk," she had whispered, not trusting her voice to speak loudly. There had been a pause, "I know," he had whispered back.

She just wasn't prepared to start a family with him. They were at two really different points in their lives, and Sakura couldn't lie to herself. She couldn't give up her hopes and dreams for a man, not right now and this man at least, and that was why she let him go.  
"You deserve someone who'll sacrifice everything to give you the sun and the moon, should you ever ask for it," she had cried while he held her hand. "I'm just not that someone, I'm sorry," she had said taking of the ring and placing it in his palm. He had given her that beautiful yet broken smile, as he told her that he understood and that he would keep their time together as precious memories. Sakura felt even worse at that, feeling like she hadn't deserved him from the start.

That was the chapter of her life where she matured.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Chapter 5 is out and that means, only one chapter left!  
I'm sorry if this chapter feels a bit rushed, but there were a lot of things I wanted included here and I didn't want it to be a lot longer than the other chapters.  
This chapter is about going from young adult to adult, and how Sakura is considering her own life and future.


	6. The chapter is now

Sakura was 26 and so done with men, when she was invited to Naruto and Hinata's wedding back in Konoha.  
It was summer in Suna and the unbearable heat was adding to her foul mood and growing panic. Panic because that meant, she would have to go back to Konoha and face the reality that everyone would see her as a failure.  
Not that she was being bitter about being 26 and single, no it was a lot worse. She was 26 and the only single one out of all her friends. She could just imagine all the pitying looks the other guests would give her followed by the failing encouraging speech: "don't worry, not all women need a man! You can be just as happy by having a dream job and being successful," and they would all avoid eye contact because they wouldn't believe that themselves, a woman would need a man to start a family. And everybody knew that a family was everything, screw her achievements in the medical field. Oh joy!  
It wasn't like she hadn't tried going out with others after her break-up with Sasori. She did, and all attempts had ended horribly. It wasn't like she meant for it to process that way, but she couldn't stop thinking about that dark-haired male who still haunted her dreams. She had cursed him several times, hoping he could hear her all the way back in Konoha.  
Sakura wiped the sweat from her forehead and narrowed her eyes at the patient board. It was going to be the longest wedding ever.

With her suitcase in one hand, Sakura put on her sunglasses with the other, as she stepped out of the airport terminal of Konoha. Sighing she took out her phone to call Ino, who was the one supposed to give her a lift back to her parents' place, where she would be staying through the wedding.  
"Sakura?" she spun around, almost dropping the phone in the process. She would always be able to recognize that deep voice, no matter how many years had passed. A small frown made its way to her face, "Sasuke? What are you doing here?" she asked the tall, dark haired man. He had, like her, changed over the past few years. No longer looking anything like a boy, he had matured into a handsome man, and Sakura had to look down to keep her emotions in check. What ever woman he decided to spend his life with, she sure would be a lucky one. The thought hurt Sakura more than she would ever admit.  
"Naruto told me to come and pick you up," he said looking right at her as she removed her sunglasses from her face. Sakura cocked her head to the side in a quiet question as to why. Sasuke smiled slightly at their reversed roles, "Ino had to look after Inojin while Sai is helping Kakashi with some surprise for the wedding," he explained while shrugging his shoulders. Sakura just nodded, still avoiding looking at his face. "Well let's go then," she finally uttered, grabbing her suitcase and walking towards the parking area. She silently cursed at herself as she felt his smell take over her senses when she passed him. His kiss a few years prior was still clear in her mind.

Konoha hadn't changed one bit since the last time she was there, she had thought as the houses passed. Sasuke hadn't said anything since he'd started driving towards her childhood home. "So, I guess you're back from Oto," she said lightly, trying to lift the silent atmosphere. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "Naruto demanded me home after I made Lieutenant. He said, he would bother me until I returned to Konoha," he said as he turned a corner. Sakura smiled slightly, "sounds just like Naruto," she sighed.  
Sasuke's eyes briefly wandered to her, "you and Suna?" he asked, referring to how long she would be staying since her internship had ended a few years back. She placed her elbow at the window side, face in her palm as she looked at the passing scenery, "I don't know. I just feel more at ease there," she had shrugged. He hadn't commented on that.  
Sakura felt weird, having conversations with Sasuke. He wasn't being the moody boy, whom avoided any form for social contact, she once knew. It unnerved her that even he had changed so much, and she felt like a lump of ice had set in her stomach. They didn't talk the rest of the ride.

She had feared coming alone to the wedding, but for some reason Sasuke had stayed by her side the whole time, keeping her company and making small conversations once in a while. They even sat beside each other the whole night at the dinner in the Hyuuga's mansion and she had seen, how much he really had changed.  
He was still a quiet man, but he wasn't avoiding conversations or answering in one syllable words. He wasn't dark or broody anymore, but just calm and collected. He had matured and so had she, and it scared her, if she were to be honest with herself. Scared, because she knew she was slowly falling for him all over again, and she didn't want to suffer the consequences like the last time.

As she had suspected, people soon started to ask her about her own love life, and Sakura really didn't want to answer that. They had been looking expectantly at her when Ino had injected, that she was on her way to become a doctor. As the other guests were complimenting her, Sakura shot a grateful look in her best friend's direction.  
She had soon excused herself and went outside to get some fresh air, desperate to get away from everyone. She had just passed the doors, when she had bumped into her old mentor from college, "Sakura! So good to see you again," Tsunade had said with a smile towards her old student.  
"I have a spot open if you're interested in doing you residency training as my student again," she told her, and Sakura's eyes immediately went to her, mouth agape. "With you? I would be honored," she started, as Sasuke suddenly appeared in the doorway. Sakura immediately let her eyes look anywhere but him, afraid to get distracted, "but, that would mean that I'll have to move back here and leave Suna," she said, noticing how Sasuke's eyebrow had lifted at that. She sighed, feeling all emotions rush through her at once. Happiness, sadness, confusion, fear, it all felt too much.  
"I really appreciate it, Tsunade. But please give me time to think about it," she had said and Tsunade answered with a knowing nod. She sent a glance in Sasuke's direction before she went inside, leaving Sakura alone with him. "Sakura…" he had started but she had held up a hand to stop him from continuing. Sighing, she had looked at him, "don't, Sasuke. Please don't do this now," she had turned away from him before he could even answer and once again, Sakura had fled from a wedding.

Ino had been the one to confront her the day after, as she had stood outside the door to Sakura's parents' house, yelling at her to get her feelings in check. Sakura had been yelling right back at her, and they had begun discussing about how Sakura had fled from everyone, hiding because she was scared. Sakura, not believing her best friend's words had defended herself ready to slam the door in Ino's face. All the time denying her accusations.  
"Yes, you are! You are scared Sakura! And that is why you are hiding all the way over in Suna!" Ino had yelled at her. "You're just like the little girl, you were back then. Insecure, helpless and scared!" Ino continued, Sakura clenched her fists, "I'm not!" she yelled back although her voice was wavering. Ino's voice became quiet as she gave Sakura a pleading yet sad smile, "then come home. He's trying so hard, Sakura," and Sakura's tears fell as Ino embraced her.

Sakura ended up moving back to Konoha, settling herself in a nice apartment close to the hospital she was to work at. She was once again back to the place, she had experienced love and heartbreak, back to the place she so desperately had run away from long ago.  
It had felt suffocating at first, but as time passed and she recreated the contact to her friends, she had felt lighter. Even though most of her friends had settled down and started families on their own, she felt at ease. She had even begun talking to Sasuke again, even though they would avoid subjects like their incidents at the weddings or love. Sakura felt content with that.  
She and Sasuke had even started their monthly bonding time at Ichiraku's with Naruto once again, and sometimes they would even meet up even though Naruto wasn't able to join them, as Hinata had become pregnant with the pair's first child.  
They had been teasing each other, playing around the whole night, and Sakura truly felt comfortable around him. She really enjoyed spending time with him, and as she looked at him, she felt her heart open once more. "Who knows, Sasuke? Maybe I'll consider letting you invite me out for a real dinner sometime," she said with a playful smile on her lips as she grabbed her jacket. Sasuke's mouth lifted in a slight smirk, "I'll hold you up on that one," he said with that deep voice, holding eye contact as he lightly caressed her hand. "Sure, you will, Mr. Lieutenant," she giggled and turned around.

Sakura felt refreshed as she walked out the door, the cold autumn air hitting her in the face reminding her that this was the start of a new chapter in her life. Maybe this time, her romance would be successful. Maybe not. But she was ready to give it a try. She was ready to give Sasuke and her a try, and maybe her first love would turn out to be not that catastrophic at all.

She smiled to herself as she walked down the street, her love story was just in the beginning of its chapters.

* * *

 **A/N:**

The story is finally over!  
I hope you enjoyed reading it, even though this is the first one I've ever written. If you have any tips or tricks, or critiques please do review, so I'll learn how to write better stories in the future.  
My idea for the story was to end it quite open. I didn't want a happy ending, but an ending where Sakura would have a refreshed view on her life to proceed forward. And because I'm a bit of a romantic, Sasuke had to be the one to give her that view (being her first love and all).

Ling Ling out!


	7. Side-storysequel

Hey everyone!

This is not another chapter for The Story of my Life, sorry!  
But I am here to tell you that I have started writing this story again but from Sasuke's side!

I thought it would be fun to make a fanfic like The Story of my Life with 6 chapters. The length of the chapters will be very similar to the chapters of this fanfiction.

This means that you readers already know how it's going to end (if you've read this fanfic, that is), but you'll get to know what happens outside Sakura's story.

If you like the idea, please do check it out:

s/12949889/1/In-My-Life


End file.
